Happy Valentine,Kris
by KrisHan Daughter
Summary: kris,namja tampan,yang memiliki sejuta ide romantis untuk menyenangkan kekasihnya Luhan,dimana pun mereka berada. Tapi bagaimana jika disaat hari valentine tiba,ide romantis yang sudah dirancang oleh kris untuk luhan hancur berantakan? /KrisHan fanfiction/


**Happy Valentine Kris**

Tittle:Happy Valentine,kris Author:Xi Rae Hoon Genre:Romance,Angst  
>Rating:T<br>Pairing:KrisHan  
>Summary:kris,namja tampan,yang memiliki sejuta ide romantis untuk menyenangkan kekasihnya Luhan,dimana pun mereka berada. Tapi bagaimana jika disaat hari valentine tiba,ide romantis yang sudah dirancang oleh kris untuk luhan hancur berantakan?<p>

.

.  
>«Happy Reading»<p>

.

.  
>Siang yang panas diseoul,seorang namja tampak terburu buru menghampiri namja lainnya yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi ditaman itu.<br>"Hah...hah...xiao lu~maaf membuatmu menunggu lama..hah..hah"ujarnya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah akibat berlari.  
>"Ya,..minum ini dulu kris. Tidak apa,aku juga baru datang kok"ujar luhan tersenyum.<br>"Gomawo chagi~hmm,kita ke restoran itu yuk?aku sudah lapar."Ujar kris kemudian menggandeng tangan luhan menuju sebuah restoran yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari taman tadi.

.

.  
>#Restoran<p>

Seorang pelayan datang kearah mereka berdua.  
>"Mau pesan apa tuan?"Tanya pelayan itu sopan.<br>"Hmm,aku mau pesan...makanan terbaik direstoran in-"ucapan kris terpotong saat mengetahui siapa pelayan itu.  
>"BAEKHYUN?kau bekerja disini?sejak kapan?"Tanya kris penasaran.<br>"Loh?kris hyung?iya aku bekerja paruh waktu disini. Baru 1 minggu hehe..hmm,dia ini siapa hyung?"Tanya baekhyun balik.  
>"Ah iya,dia luhan. Namjachingu ku. Luhan,ini baekhyun teman sekolah ku dulu"ucap kris memperkenalkan luhan pada baekhyun.<br>"Luhan bertemu dengan mu baekhyun-sii"  
>"Ne,nado luhan ,sudah dulu ya,aku akan segera membawa pesanan kalian."Ujar baekhyun berlalu pergi.<br>"Anak itu,tidak pernah berubah deh. Selalu ceria dan manis"ujar sadar ucapan kris membuat luhan mempoutkan bibirya kesal.  
>"Ya!dia memang lebih manis! Dan lebih imut"ujar luhan ketus.<br>"Eh?kau cemburu ya lulu?~~jangan begitu dong. Bagiku kau tetap yang paling indah kok. Tidak ada duanya.."ujar kris jujur,sambil mengecup pelan punggung tangan luhan.

*Blush*

Pipi luhan merona dibuatnya.  
>"Dasar gombal!"Jawab luhan sambil mencubit lengan kris hanya tersenyum.<p>

Tak lama,pesanan mereka pun datang. Dan mereka mulai menyantap makanan mereka.  
>Tanpa luhan ketahui,kris dari tadi sibuk memperhatikan wajah cantik kekasihnya itu.<br>'Tuhann,terima kasih karna kau sudah menciptakan makhluk seindah ini untukku~~'Batin kris  
>"Ada apa?"Tanya luhan yang merasa diperhatikan oleh kris.<br>"Tidak. Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini lu~"puji kris.

*Blush*  
>"Berhenti menggoda ku kris!"<br>Kris hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah luhan yang menurut nya lucu.

.

.  
>Setelah selesai makan,kris dan luhan memutuskan untuk pergi berbelanja ke kawasan Myeong-dong.<br>"Xiao Lu,Baju yang ini bagus!yang ini juga!hmmm,..ini juga bagus..tapi,ini juga bagus sih..."Ujar kris sambil menunjukan beberapa baju yang sudah ia pilihkan untuk luhan.  
>"Astaga Kris.. Kalau kau ingin membeli sesuatu, jangan berlebihan seperti itu. Kau terlalu boros"<br>"Ani. Jika untukmu aku tidak akan merasa rugi, Lu"  
>"Walaupun begitu, kau tidak bisa membeli semuanya sekaligus kan?"<br>"Kenapa tidak? Ayo! Ikut aku. Kita cari barang-barang yang lebih bagus lagi" ajak Kris sambil menarik tangan Luhan.  
>Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.<p>

.  
>"Lu,kau tunggu disini dulu ne?aku mau membeli sesuatu disana. Ok?"Ucap kris,kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan luhan yang memilih untuk duduk<br>Dikursi taman.

Beberapa saat kemudian,Kris datang dan memeluk luhan dari belakang sambil memakaikan sebuah liontin cantik dileher jenjang luhan.  
>"I-ini apa kris?"Tanya luhan bingung.<br>"Itu liontin lu~~,bagus tidak?"  
>"He-em,..terima terlalu bahkan tidak pernah memberikan mu sesuatu yang bagus."ucap luhan sambil menundukan kepalanya.<br>"Hei,hei lu..jangan bilang seperti tidak perlu membelikan aku sesuatu yang mahal. Bagiku,kehadiranmu disisiku dan bisa melihat senyum mu tiap saat saja sudah membuatku sangat bahagia."Ujar kris sambil memeluk luhan.  
>"Terima kasih,aku sangat mencintaimu kris."Balas luhan sambil balas memeluk kris.<br>"Nado chagi~,hmmm,..kita pulang sekarang?ini sudah mulai gelap."Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

Sesampainya didepan rumah luhan,luhan langsung membuka pintu mobil,namun saat ingin keluar,tangan luhan ditahan oleh kris.  
>"Ada apa kris?"Tanya luhan bingung.<br>"Hmmm,...kau lupa sesuatu?"Tanya kris  
>"Eh?lupa apa?"Tanya luhan makin yang melihatnya hanya mendengus kesal,kemudian memanyunkan bibirnya sambil memejamkan matanya."poppo~~"ujarnya manja.<br>"Ya!kau ini,Shirreo!"Ujar luhan kesal berniat ingin segera keluar dari mobil. Namun,lagi lagi tangannya ditarik oleh kris.  
>Dan tanpa persetujuan luhan,kris langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir luhan.<br>Mulanya hanya ciuman biasa,namun kris semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menekan tengkuk luhan.  
>Dan pada saat itu,entah kenapa luhan merasa,bahwa ia tidak akan bisa melakukan itu lagi dengan kris.<br>"K-krish,..lepash.."Ujar luhan mendorong bahu kris.  
>"Hehe,..mian lu~habis bibirmu itu menggoda ku sih,.."Ujarny sambil nyengir naga (?).<p>

/ *Blush* (udah berapa kali sih kris gege buat luhan ge blushing!dasar naga! #ditendang kris #R:woii!lanjut thor!)

"Udah ah,aku mau masuk!selamat malam kris~"ujar luhan tapi sebelum keluar,luhan menyempatkan diri mengecup pipi menutup pintu mobil kris,dan berlalu masuk kerumahnya.

.

*Dirumah Luhan

"Aku pulang..."Teriak luhan setelah ia masuk kerumahnya.  
>"Lama sekali lu?dari mana saja eoh?"Tanya ibu luhan yang diketahui bernama Xi Minjun.<br>"Dari-"  
>"Tentu saja abis kencan dengan kris hyung~~iya kan hyung?ngapain aja sih kelian?sampai pulang malam begini~~"Ucapan luhan dipotong oleh adik luhan yang bernama Xi Himchan<br>"Yak!dasar bocah!sini kau!"Ujar luhan sambil mengejar adiknya itu.  
>"Hah,mereka itu,selalu saja bertengkar!aish..."Ujar ibu nya kemudian pergi kedapur untuk memasak.<p>

.

#Dikamar luhan

Saat ini luhan tengah berbaring sambil memperhatikan liontin yang diberikan kris padanya.  
>Dia tersentak saat merasa handphonenya bergetar.<br>Sebuah pesan.

_From:Krissy_

_'Malam nae lulu~~,kau sudah tidur?maaf mengganggu mu ne? Aku hanya ingin bilang..._

_SELAMAT TIDUR~,Mimpi indah ne? Kalau bisa mimpikan aku ya..Chuuu~~'  
><em> 

'Ya!dasar naga,'ujar luhan dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat.  
>Kemudian dengan cepat luhan membalas pesan kris.<p>

_To:Krissy_

_'Selamat malam,mimpi indah juga kris._

_Saranghae :) :*  
><em>.

.

#Rumah Kris

"Engh.." Lenguh Seorang namja tampan ditempat tidurnya,merasakan hangat sinar mentari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya.

'Eh?sudah pagi..ini tanggal berapa ya?'Tanya nya pada diri sendiri(?) Sambil melihat kalender disamping tempat tidurnya.  
>"HAH?sudah tanggal 13?aigoo!besok valentine?aku belum mempersiapkan apapun!"Ujarnya gusar.<br>'Akh,aku punya ide...aku akan mendiamkan lulu,selagi aku mempersiapkan kado !ayo kris!kau pasti bisa!'Batin kris menyemangati diri nya sendiri

.

#Dirumah luhan

'Ukh,tumben hari ini dia gak nelpon ataupun sms aku!'Batin luhan sambil terus memperhatikan handphonenya.  
>"Nungguin pesan dari kris hyung ya~?ciie..."Ujar himchan<br>Menggoda kakak nya.  
>"Apaan sih!ganggu aja!"Ujar luhan kesal sambil memukul kepala himchan.<br>"Aish!appo hyung!"  
>'Ah,aku kerumah nya aja deh!'Ujar luhan kemudian berlalu pergi<br>"Eomma,aku pergi dulu ne?"Teriaknya dari luar.

.

#Rumah kris

Ting Tong,  
>Luhan sudah berulang kali menekan bel rumah kris,tapi tidak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik rumah.<br>'Apa dia sedang tidak dirumah ya?'  
>Tiba tiba pintu rumah kris terbuka dan menampilkan seorang namja tampan nan tinggi<p>

'Gawat!padahal rencananya aku akan mendiamkan luhan ,..'Teriak kris saat melihat luhan berdiri di depan pintu hati tentunya.  
>"Ada apa?"Tanya kris mencoba setenang mungkin dan tidak lupa dengan wajah datarnya.<br>"Aku ingin bicara!Hmm,kenapa kau tidak menghubungi aku dari tadi pagi eoh?"Ucap luhan to the point sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.  
>'Tahan kris!tahan!'<br>"Aku sibuk!maaf ya,..bisa kita bicaranya lain kali saja?aku benar benar sedang sibuk lu."  
>Jawabnya masih dengan ekspresi datar nya.<br>"Eh?benarkah?kalau begitu,..aku mengganggu mu ya?maaf kris"ujar luhan menundukan kepalanya.

Glek!  
>'Maaf,..maafkan aku..'Batin kris<br>"Begitulah!sekarang kau bisa pergi kan?"Ujar kris dingin.  
>"Ne.."Ujar luhan lesu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya semakin jauh.<br>"Fiuuh!hampir saja..maaf kan aku xiao lu~.  
>hallo?apa boneka rusanya sudah jadi?benarkah?kalau begitu antar saja kerumah ku ne?baik,terima kasih.."Ujar kris kemudian memotong sambungan telepon nya dengan seseorang.<p>

.

.  
>"Apa?dia mengacuhkanmu hyung?"Ucap seorang namja menggebu gebu,setelah mendengar cerita luhan.<br>"Iya hun,padahal kemarin dia sangat manis padaku!kenapa sekarang dia berubah hun!"Ujar luhan sambil menangis.  
>"Keterlaluan sekali sih kris hyung itu!akan aku hajar dia yang sudah membuat mu menangis hyung!"Ujar sehun yang juga terkejut mendengar cerita luhan.<br>"Cup cup hyung...jangan menangis lagi ne...kami akan selalu ada untuk mu..:)"Ujar sehun mencoba menenangkan luhan.  
>"Gomawo sehuna,tao-ya..aku mau pulang dulu yah,..nanti eomma khawatir,"ujar luhan mencoba untuk tersenyum kemudian pamit pada 2 sahabatnya itu untuk pulang.<p>

.

Sesampainya dirumah,luhan langsung masuk kekamarnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah sang eomma dan adiknya bingung.  
>"Dia kenapa sih?"Tanya sang ibu dan hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari himchan.<p>

.

Dikamar,luhan hanya diam memandangi handphonenya berharap kris membalas ada pesan apapun dari luhan sedikit kesal.  
>'Sesibuk itu kah?sampai membalas pesan ku saja tidak bisa!'Keluhnya<br>Karna lelah,akhirnya luhan pun terlelap tidur.

.

Keesokan harinya,luhan menjalani aktivitasnya seperti biasa dan ketika ia memasuki kamarnya ia mendapati satu pesan masuk dan 32 kali ternyata itu dari kris!.  
>"Hah,..biarkan saja!aku malas dia sibuk eoh,~Ujar luhan kemudian bangkit dan segera keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur.<p>

.

#Kris side  
>"Haish..kok gak dibalas sih?ayolah luu~~ah,aku telpon saja dia."<br>Tuut...tuut...nomor yang-

"Hah sial!dia pasti marah..aku kerumahnya aja deh"ujar kris,lalu mulai menyusun semua hadiah yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk luhannya dimobilnya,dan bonek rusa yang super besar ia letakan di samping nya.  
>"Kuharap ini berjalan lancar.."Ujarnya terseyum tulus.<p>

.

Diperjalanan menuju rumah luhan,kris tidak henti hentinya mencoba untuk menghubungi tetap saja tidak digubris oleh luhan.  
>Tanpa kris sadari,saat ia menunduk untuk mengambil cincinnya yang jatuh...sebuah truk melaju kencang kearahnya. Truk itu,sudah berusaha untuk menhindari mobil kris. Namun naas,saat kris kembali ketempat duduknya..ia melihat cahaya yang sangat terang,<br>'Sial!'Umpat kris,saat dirasanya nafasnya yang mulai terasa berat.

BRAAK!

"Ma-maafkan aku- xia-xiao lu..aku-mencin-taimu.."Bisik kris,Tanpa kris tau,ternyata sambungan telponnya dengan luhan sudah dengan itu,mata kris perlahan terpejam dan,ia pun tertidur untuk selamanya.

.

Karna jengah terus ditelpon,akhirnya luhan mengalah dan mengangkat telpon dari kris,  
>"Ne,yeo-"<br>"Ma-maafkan aku- xia-xiao lu..aku-mencin-taimu.."  
>"Ha-hallo?kris?ada apa?apa yang terjadi?kris?"Luhan mulai panik saat sambungan telponnya dengan kris terputus.<br>Tiba tiba,poto kris yang dipegang luhan jatuh dari ingin membereskannya,tangan luhan tergores oleh beling kaca tersebut.  
>'Ada apa ini!perasaan ku tidak enak...'Batin luhan<br>Tak lama setelah itu,handphone luhan pun berdering,dengan cepat luhan mengangkat telpon tersebut.  
>"Ne,yeobboseyo?"<p>

"Iya,benar,ini luhan..ada apa?"

"...a-apa?ti-tidak mungkin!"Tubuh luhan melemas seketika,ia merosot..air mata sudah mengalir deras dipipinya.  
>Handphonenya sudah jatuh dari terduduk dilantai sambil berteriak histeris<br>"Andwe,..ANDWEE!"Teriaknya sambil menjambak rambutnya .  
>Eomma luhan dan himchan yang mendengar luhan berteriak langsung berlari kedapur.<br>"Astaga luhan!kau kenapa sayang...lu ada apa..?"Tanya sang ibu khawatir sambil memeluk luhan.  
>"Eomma,...kris..kris...hiks.."<br>Tiba tiba,terdengar derap langkah beberapa orang yang memasuki rumah adalah sahabat luhan.  
>"Hyung,..luhan hyung..kris hy-"ucapan tao terhenti ketika melihat luhan yang tampak kacau<br>"Hyung..."Panggil sehun lirih sambil mendekat ke luhan dan memeluk hyungnya itu.  
>"Ayo kita kesana hyung,...polisi menunggu kita.."Ujar tao pelan,dia tau kalau sekarang luhan sedang sangat terpuruk.<p>

.

.  
>#TKP<p>

Saat ini,tempat terjadinya kris mengalami kecelakaan dikelilingi dengan banyak orang yang ingin melihat langsung tempat itu.  
>Disana juga,terlihat luhan,eommanya beserta teman temannya yang sedang berdiri disekitar mobil kris yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.<br>Luhan tak kuasa menahan tangis nya,ia segera berlari kearah mobil kris dan melihat dengan jelas mobil itu,ia dapat melihat banyak hadiah dimobil itu,yang pasti juga sudah tidak beraturan lagi.  
>Ia semakin histeris,saat dilihatnya para petugas penolong,yang membantu jasad kris keluar dari mobil sambil membawa tubuh tak bernyawa itu. <p>

"Andwe!kris!kris bangun kris!jangan bercanda!ini tidak lucu tau!kris!"Luhan terus saja berteriak sambil mengikuti para petugas itu.  
>Sehun dan tao terus mencoba untuk menenangkan luhan.<br>"Hyung,jangan begini hyung!sadarlah hyung,kris hyung sudah tidak ada..."Ujar sehun sambil memeluk luhan sambil menangis juga.  
>"Hiks...k-kris..."Lirih luhan.<br>"Maaf,..apa anda yang bernama luhan?"Tanya seorang petugas pada luhan  
>"N-ne.."Jawab luhan pelan.<br>"Ini,saya menemukan surat ini di saku baju tuan kris."  
>"Go-gomawo"ucap luhan lalu mulai membaca surat itu.<p>

_Dear luhan,_

_Hai lu?happy valentine day chagi~~  
>Maaf aku sudah mengacuhkanmu satu hari ini.<br>Itu aku lakukan,agar aku bisa mempersiapkan kejutan untukmu..  
>Hmm,..aku tidak terlalu bisa menulis kata kata yang indah buatmu,<em>

_Dihari valentine ini,aku akan melamarmu chagi~  
>Kau senangkan?<br>Maaf tidak bisa membuat yang terlalu meriah,itu karna waktu yang sempit...  
>Lulu chagi~,<em>

_terima kasih sudah mau menjadi lulu ku yang manis,yang selalu tersenyum untukku,  
>Aku sangat mencintaimu lu~<br>Apapun yang terjadi,berjanjilah untuk selalu tersenyum. Ne :) :)_

_With love: 'Kris Wu'_

Tes..tes..tes,..

Luhan kembali menangis setelah membaca pesan itu.  
>Ia tidak menyangka kris sengaja mempersiapkan ini semua untuknya..dan,ia malah egois dan tidak mau mendengarkan kris.<br>Perlahan,luhan mulai mendekat kearah tubuh kris yang mengelus pelan pipi kris,kemudian mengecup pipi kris dan terakhir mengecup pelan bibir namja itu,anyir darah mendominasi ciuman itu. Luhan mulai menangis lagi.  
>"HappyValentine,kris...saranghae..aku akan berusaha tersenyum untukmu,apapun yang terjadi~,semoga kau tenang kris.."<p>

«The End»

Author note's:  
>Yak,ending dengan tidak menyenangkan! maaf reader's-nim,jika tidak memuaskan..<br>Maaf juga ya,nge-postnya telat..-_-

Habis,baru siap kemaren malam sih,#plak!

Balasan Review untuk ;That is because I love you,Lu!

Juniah Angle:haha iya chingu~~abg gue itu emang mesum!#ditendang kris. Gomawo sudah baca dan review

Ani Nurifah:iya,..aku emang sengaja buat kayak gitu chingu~~gomawo sudah baca dan review

sayakanoicinoe: gomawo udah baca dan review…

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
